Best Time Ever with Neil Patrick Harris
Best Time Ever with Neil Patrick Harris (or Best Time Ever) was a live, short-lived, eight-episode only, one-hour variety show adaptation of the British variety show Ant & Dec's Saturday Night Takeaway that's complete with stunts, skits, pranks, audience interactions, mini game shows and musical numbers where it proves that anything can happen and it can happen to you. Format The modernized variety show format and its fearless, multi-talented star (NPH) will make for one of the best nights ever on TV week after week. Opening Episodes 1-5 As the show's main intro plays, the episode's guest announcer reviews what will happen in this week's episode. After the intro finishes, the camera focuses on the guest announcer, who introduces themselves and usually gives a little information about themselves. Then, the announcer introduces Neil as he goes through a display titled "Best Suit Ever", which dresses him up in his suit, before coming out. Neil then has a brief talk, which includes re-introducing himself, re-introducing the announcer and information about the current week's happenings. Episodes 6-8 The intro stopped playing the beginning after episode 5, and the opening now just begins with the guest announcer welcoming the audience, then plays scenes of what will happen in the episode as the announcer reviews the events. After the scenes, the camera returns to the announcer and as they introduce themselves, and then introduce Neil as he goes through the "Best Suit Ever" display before coming out and having a brief talk. Audience Surprise Following the brief talk, Neil will surprise an audience member. This segment has received many different names but typically revolves around a close friend or relative sending in personal information to the producers and participating in parodies of popular media. In the end, Neil awards the audience member with a trip or prize. *Best Day of Your Life - Episode 1 *Get Ready - Episode 2 *We Are Family - Episode 3 *The Real Housewives of Richmond, Virginia, Reunion Special - Episode 4 *My Diary... - Episode 5 *The Tweet Is On/It's Neil's Mom - Episode 6 *Somebody's Watching Me - Episode 7 *Best Time Ever Awards - Episode 8 List of Segments Get Lucky A trivia game show segment in which one audience member is asked a series of 50-50 trivia questions from the current week's event. With every correct answer in 60 seconds, the player chooses a number which corresponds with a variety of prizes. Prizes range from novelty items such as candy all the way to a car or jeep. At the end, the player is given a choice to keep the prizes they already won or answer a final "Make or Break" question for a chance to win all 16 prizes or walk away with nothing. Undercover A pre-taped park segment in which Neil pranks a celebrity, in some instances, the celebrities are interviewed by Neil himself. Sing Along Live A live karaoke segment where a popular singer or group sing a karaoke-style version of one of their most well-known songs. Three viewers are Skyped in via a hidden camera as the guest singer performs. At certain points, the songs stops and (similar to that of Don't Forget the Lyrics! and The Singing Bee) one of the viewers must fill in the missing lyric. If they successfully sing the lyric, they received $1,000. Additional Notes #In episode 6, an audience member took part of the segment instead of a Skype viewer. #In episode 5, the viewers had to fill three missing lyrics instead of one. #In episode 8, due to a poor Skype connection, one viewer did not sing the song (which was I Wanted That Way by the Backstreet Boys in particular) However, the contestant was still given $1,000. List of Songs (and dates) used in Sing Along Live Voices in Your Head Another pre-taped prank segment, where Neil (who is joined by a celebrity) will try to communicate with another celebrity, by giving him or her instructions on how to handle three people. Ticket to Slide This was a live segment where the contestants are regular people who don't know that they get to take part in a 60 ft slide. covered in oil and water, to search for keys. The contestants with keys try to unlock suitcases containing fantastic prizes, such as a trip to Australia. Neil Vs. In this segment, Neil takes on another celebrity in a head to head physical and mental challenges. Some past challenges includes trivia competitions and zipline races. End of the Show Show A final spectacular in which Neil, Little NPH, Nicole and the guest announcer join a popular performance group for a finale show. List of Other Guest Celebrities *Carson Daly (episode 1) *Seth Meyers (episode 2) *Michael Long (episode 3) *Andy Cohen, Bethenny Frankel & Zachary Levi (episode 4) *Matt Lauer & Savannah Guthrie (episode 5) *Drew & Jonathan Scott (episode 6) *Meredith Vieira (episode 7) *Apolo Anton Ohno & David Alan Grier (episode 8) International Versions The following list of countries that have done their own versions of Best Time Ever with Neil Patrick Harris include: *Australia *Belgium (Flemish-language only) *China *Finland *France *Germany *Portugal *United Kingdom (Country that originated the program as Ant & Dec's Saturday Night Takeaway) Trivia This was the second television series in history to show its logo during commercial breaks and never the opening credits, the first one was the ABC Primetime game show 500 Questions during the first episode of season 1 in 2015. Cancellation On December 15, 2015, it was officially announced by NBC that the series was cancelled. Inventor Based on the British series Ant & Dec's Saturday Night Takeaway originally aired on ITV from 2002 until 2009, then was revived since 2013. Links Official Website Category:Reality Category:Comedy Category:Celebrity Category:Variety Category:British Formats Category:NBC shows Category:Network shows Category:Primetime shows Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:60 Minute Game Shows Category:2015 premieres Category:2015 endings